Duma Wilka
by Shiinma
Summary: Co robić, gdy Gaia nie udzieliła Ci łaski pierwszej przemiany? Czy nastąpi ona w ogóle?


Kopniak, unik, przyłożenie. Kopniak, unik, przyłożenie. I tak w kółko. I tak odkąd pamięta.

Ciągłe treningi. Urodził się, aby być wojownikiem. Urodził się aby walczyć, by zabijać.

Towarzyszą mu słowa matki:

_Jesteś Garou. Jesteś dzieckiem Gai. Zostałeś przez Nią wybrany. Twoim zadaniem jest walczyć w Jej imieniu. Dla Niej._

Gdzie jest to błogosławieństwo? Gdzie ta moc zesłana przez Gaię?

Kolejny atak na nieruchomą kukłę. Bezbronne drewno pęka od uderzenia pięści.

Czuje, jak skórę przebijają drzazgi. Wita tą drobną namiastkę bólu z gorzkim uśmiechem na ustach. W czasie tych treningów tylko te małe igiełki mogą zadać chociażby namiastkę bólu.

Sverre nie musi się obawiać obrażeń. Jego matka wie, iż trening jest ważny, ale nie chce, by trenował z resztą watahy. Jedyne, co go teraz może powalić to zmęczenie, ale ma jeszcze kilka godzin intensywnego treningu... Intensywnego. Z jego piersi zaczyna dobywać się dźwięk przypominający warczenie. Nie dusi go. Jest wściekły. Jak można intensywnym treningiem nazwać atakowanie kawałka drewna?! Dlaczego? Dlaczego Gaia nie pozwala mu dołączyć do stada?! Dlaczego nie może się przemienić? Z całej siły atakuje kukłę. Drewno rozpada się bez większego oporu. Chłopak upada na kolana, jego jasne, prawie białe włosy już dawno wyślizgnęły się z kucyka. Pomimo zimnego wiatru jego ciało pokrywa pot. Każdy mięsień trzęsie się pod wpływem niesamowitej złości, którą odczuwa. Szału, kotłującego się w nim odkąd pamięta. Szału, którego nie potrafi uwolnić. Jasnoniebieskie oczy zaciskają się mocno, a jego twarz przybiera ni to złości, ni niesamowitego cierpienia. Nie zwracając uwagi na poranienie z całej siły uderza pięścią w ziemię. Potrzebuje bólu. Dlaczego jego matka nie rozumie tego? Dlaczego z jednej strony chce zrobić z niego wojownika Garou, a mimo to nie pozwala mu odczuć bólu walki? Pragnie krzyczeć, wyć, ale dźwięk zamiera mu w gardle i na świat wydobywa się tylko słaby, ranny jęk, czy raczej – choć sam się tego nigdy nie przyzna – szloch.

-Dlaczego..? Dlaczego to musiało się przytrafić właśnie mnie?! – przed oczami widzi twarz swojej matki. Jej łagodne oczy tuż przed pożegnaniem się z nim. Razem z jego starszą siostrą i kilkoma innymi ahrounami z watahy wyruszyli wczorajszego ranka. Doszły ich słuchy o grupie Tancerzy, których należało się pozbyć, zanim mogliby stanowić większe zagrożenie dla ludzi. Sverre wie, że nie musi się o nich martwić. Jego stado jest silne, a wojownicy dobrzy w tym, co robią. W tym, co i on powinien był zrobić, ale zamiast ruszyć do walki z innymi musiał zostać z tyłu, wraz ze szczeniętami, starszymi i Krewniakami. Nie pozwolili mu nawet wrócić do miasta! Jakby bezpieczniej było w środku lasu, niż wśród ludzi, wśród których mimowolnie potrafił się wmieszać. Nie, oni kazali mu zostać w Caernie. Czy wydaje im się aż tak słaby, iż musi znajdować się pod ochroną szczeniąt i starców?!

-To boli... – jego głos jest cichy, urywany. Toczy teraz nową walkę. Walkę ze łzami. Wojownik nie płacze, nie może. Ale czy on jest wojownikiem? Przez ponad dwadzieścia lat musiał spierać się z niedowierzaniem, obelgami, politowaniem. Większość ahrounów wciąż uważa, iż jest tylko Krewniakiem. Słabym, nadającym się tylko do zadbania o kolejnych wojowników w stadzie. Nawet jego siostra, nawet Sonya tak myśli. Czemu?! Czemu nie wyczuwają, że jest w nim Wilk! Czemu nie widzą w nim Garou?! Czemu nie potrafi im udowodnić, jak bardzo się co do niego mylą?!

-Mamo... – to spojrzenie w jej oczach, gdy wyruszali. Patrzyła na niego tak jak inni. Z wyższością i tylko odrobiną litości. Nawet ona już nie wierzyła, że kiedykolwiek spotka go przemiana.

-Wszystko się pieprzy... – czerwień na dłoni zwróciła jego uwagę. Krew. Drzazgi i wściekłe uderzanie w ziemię zerwały skórę, jednak gdyby nie głęboka czerwień krwi, nie zwrócił by na to uwagi. Usiadł, podkulając nogi i zaczął oglądać ranę z miną małego dziecka, które po raz pierwszy zobaczyło coś, w jego mniemaniu niesamowitego. Wiedział, że powinno go to boleć. Spróbował poruszyć palcami.

Nic.

Dłoń była nieruchoma, zakrwawiona. W paru miejscach wybijała się biel kości. Nie czuł jednak bólu. Zaczęło go ogarniać uczucie odrętwienia. Jakby został wyprany ze wszystkich emocji i odczuć. Zero bólu, zero gniewu, żalu. Nic.

Nagle dotarł do niego chichot. Cichy, chroboczący, diaboliczny. Zło było niemalże namacalne, jednak Sverre nie zwrócił na niego zbyt wielkiej uwagi.

-Głupiutki szczeniaczek – chichot przemienił się w kobiecy głos, co nie spowodowało wcale, iż brzmiał milej dla uszu. Jeżeli to możliwe wydał się jeszcze gorszy. Zimny, kpiący.

Właścicielka głosu wyłoniła się spomiędzy drzew. Była to wysoka czarnowłosa kobieta z burzą długich loków, o bladej i chłodnej twarzy i ciemnych oczach, które tliły się niczym węgielki spod diabelskiego kotła. Była niesamowicie chuda, co w połączeniu z wyraźnie zaznaczonymi mięśniami, czarnym skórzanym gorsetem i wysokimi butami dawało nieprzyjemny widok. Była piękna, tego nie da się jej odmówić, jednak język jej ciała zdradzał niesamowitą siłę i intencje, które dalekie były od dobrych.

-Prawdziwi wojownicy ruszyli do walki, a ty zostałeś w domciu? – kobieta zbliżyła się.

-Wśród dzieci i starców? Wśród zasłużonych wojowników i tych, którzy się tacy staną? Powiedz mi Sverre, jakie to uczucie, gdy wiesz, że do niczego się nie nadajesz? – nagle uczucie apatii minęło jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, zastąpione furią.

Sverre zerwał się i z rykiem wściekłości rzucił się na przybyłą, która jedynie zachichotała i bez problemu odparła jego atak jednym uderzeniem pięści w szczękę. Sverre upadł na kolana i zdrową ręką przytrzymując szczękę wpatrywał siew kobietę ze wściekłością i nie małą dozą strachu, do którego nigdy się nie przyzna.

-Ty tego nadal nie rozumiesz - odgarnęła włosy z twarzy – Nie masz ze mną szans szczeniaczku. Nie teraz. – zbliżyła się i uklękła przed nim bez obawy dotykając jego twarzy.

- Ile razy mam ci jeszcze powtarzać, że to się może zmienić? Ile razy mam ci mówić, jak duży potencjał w tobie tkwi? – zaczęła głaskać go po twarzy jak dziewczyna swego kochanego, jednak gest ten nie był czuły. W jej dotyku tkwiła niesamowita siła a dłoń zamiast być delikatna sprawiała wręcz większy ból poturbowanej szczęce.

- Jestem Fenrirem – z jego ust dobiegł obolały szept – Jestem wojownikiem Gai.

Twarz kobiety stała się poważna. Nie było śladu po małym, diabolicznym uśmieszku, jednak Sverre nagle zapragnął by powrócił. Sprawy nigdy nie przyjmowały lepszego obrotu, gdy robiła się poważna.

- A co ona takiego zrobiła dla CIEBIE Sverre? Wiesz, że jesteś Garou, twoja matka, siostra, cała wataha. Wszyscy to wiedzą, więc w takim razie gdzie jest jej _błogosławieństwo_?! Dlaczego nie nagrodziła ciebie przemianą, pomimo tego, iż od szczenięcia trenujesz by sprostać wymaganiom bycia ahrounem? Jesteś silny Sverre. Bardzo silny. Bez problemu mógłbyś zostać alfą,a mimo to pozostajesz omegą stada. I dlaczego? Tylko dlatego, że przez ponad dwadzieścia lat życia nigdy nie poczułeś jak to jest polować przy świetle księżyca opierając się wyłącznie na czułych wilczych zmysłach, nie dane ci było wyć z resztą stada podczas spotkań. Spotkał cię los gorszy niż metysa Fianny, a twoi pobratymcy już dawno spisali cię na straty, uważając, iż się pomylili i jesteś zwykłym Krewniakiem – na jej twarzy znów zawitał uśmiech. Odgarnęła jego długie włosy i zbliżyła usta do jego ucha i wyszeptała słodkim głosem – Powiedz mi Sverre: nie chcesz im pokazać jak bardzo się mylą? Nie chcesz ukazać swojej prawdziwej siły? Odegrać się? Możemy ci w tym pomóc, tylko powiedz, ze chcesz. Chodź dołącz do nas. – ciepły oddech na jego szyi i nagle zimne norweskie powietrze nie drażniło już jego skóry - Zatańcz z nami Sverre. Zatańcz i zdobądź moc, jakiej tak bardzo pragniesz. Zdobądź siłę, która się tobie _należy_. – jej druga ręka delikatnie popchnęła głowę chłopaka, która niemalże bezwładnie opadła na ramię kobiety. Otoczyły go silne ręce, a ciepły oddech na szyi zmienił się w gorące usta przyciśnięte do skóry, poczuł ich ruch, gdy mówiła

- Jedno słowo Sverre. Jedno małe 'tak' i możesz mieć to wszystko i jeszcze więcej, tylko powiedz...


End file.
